


it's always you

by plantyourtreeswithme



Category: Gandrew - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantyourtreeswithme/pseuds/plantyourtreeswithme
Summary: Of course it's him. Of course.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	it's always you

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet! Didn't think I'd ever be writing RPF, but... here we are. Can't stop reading about these two - decided to write some of my own!
> 
> The title is from the ever-lovely Chet Baker's [angelic song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXSFTe7tbqY).

_Of course Garrett's his best friend._

Shane looks at him with scrutiny, and Andrew can see the suspicion in his eyes, even in the darkness of the editing room.

"Are you sure you're _just_ best friends?" Shane prods again.

Andrew looks away, doesn't answer - because of course they are. Of course they aren't anything more than that.

He leaves Shane's place not long afterwards, and tries not to think about how Garrett offered to pick him up as he was texting him at two a.m. to say he was finally leaving. He doesn't let himself imagine Garrett with his hand on the steering wheel, and the way his eyes always seem to drift to Garrett's arms whenever he's driving. He tries not to read too much into the fact that his best friend offered to drive more than two hours round-trip out to Shane's just to see him.

He calls Garrett on his way home, failing to mask his excitement when he picks up after the third ring. He can tell Garrett is tired, just from the sound of his voice, and says not to wait for him. Of course Garrett objects, tells Andrew that he'll stay up to make sure he gets there safely.

Andrew isn't sure when they made the transition from living separately to him just staying over at Garrett's house every night (and eventually bringing all his stuff over, too), but he can't say it's a change he dislikes.

He pulls in a little over an hour later, rubbing at his tired eyes, hoping Garrett is asleep. He finds him knocked out on the couch when he unlocks the door with his key and steps inside quietly, the soft hum of the movie Garrett fell asleep to masking his footsteps.

"Garr?" he says softly, going to turn the projector off.

Garrett wakes up at the sudden lack of ambient noise; says sleepily, blearily, "Andrew;" sits up on the brown leather sofa and takes off his glasses, tucking them into his shirt pocket.

"Hey," Andrew says as he sits down next to him. Garrett opens his arms and Andrew slides right into them, pressing his cheek into Garrett's shoulder and reveling in the comfort he feels at his touch.

"Sorry for taking so long," he says after a few minutes of content silence.

"It's okay," Garrett says softly. "Are you tired?"

"God, so tired," he laughs. He can barely keep his eyes open, encircled as he is in Garrett's warm embrace.

"Bedtime, then." Garrett nudges Andrew off the couch and guides him to the bedroom, his hand pressing gently at the small of Andrew's back. Andrew knows this is wrong - thinks _he_ should be the one with his arm around Garrett, like normal, but is too exhausted to correct this mistake.

He shucks himself of his clothing with his back turned to his friend, puts on his pajamas, and climbs into what has become their bed. Garrett follows a moment later, tucking himself in beside Andrew and draping his arm over Andrew's waist. They both know neither of them can sleep without that contact anymore.

Andrew buries his face in Garrett's collarbone and drifts off almost immediately.

* * *

He wakes up while the sun has just begun to rise, and immediately falls back asleep.

When he wakes again, hours later, it is to the feeling of Garrett shifting under the covers, his arm leaving Andrew's side as he wakes and begins to start his day.

"Don't leave," Andrew says softly, without opening his eyes. Garrett pauses; Andrew hears him exhale softly through his nose as he smiles.

When he does finally look up at Garrett, blinking in the sunlight streaming through the blinds, he sucks in a breath at how beautiful Garrett is without his glasses. It still shocks him how attracted he is to Garrett, how intimate their mornings are when they've just woken up and Garrett is looking at him sweetly, without any barriers between them.

That's when he realizes: of course it's him. Of course.

"You'll have to stop me," Garrett grins, his voice rough and low and stained with the dregs of sleep, and that's all it takes for Andrew to push himself up on his elbow and kiss Garrett Watts.

"I'm in love with you, you know," he says softly after he's pulled away, looks at the awestruck expression on Garrett's face.

"No, I didn't, actually," Garrett breathes. "Is this a dream, Andrew? Am I -"

"No, you're not dreaming," Andrew chuckles. "Look, I was - Shane was asking me some questions about you last night, and I just... it made me realize how lucky I am. How much I owe it to you to tell you this."

Garrett is quiet for a moment, allowing Andrew to marvel again at just how good-looking he is. Then he asks, "Can I kiss you again, Andrew?" and Andrew nods maybe a little too eagerly, smiling against Garrett's lips as he surges forward, pushing Andrew back against the pillows...

They stop before they get ahead of themselves, breathing heavily and beaming at each other. Garrett presses his forehead against Andrew's, their eyes closing again, and says, "I love you so much, Andrew."

"I love you, too, Garrett -"

"No, Andrew, like _so_ much, you don't even know how -"

"I believe you," Andrew laughs, reaching up to cradle the back of Garrett's head with his hand. "I love you so much, too."

"I'm gonna go make you breakfast in bed because I just love you so damn much."

"Okay, Garr -"

"You know I'm never gonna stop saying it now that you've told me, right?" Garrett says in his ridiculous falsetto voice as he clambers out of bed. "Do you _realize_ what you've done?"

Andrew can't stop his raucous, pealing laughter, and still giggles as Garrett leaves the bedroom, singing to himself about how much he loves Andrew as he patters around in the kitchen - and Andrew is giddy, head-over-heels, thinks that Garrett cannot possibly love Andrew half as much as he loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
